


Club Crush

by maybetooover



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetooover/pseuds/maybetooover
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Club Crush

李东赫 x 你

偶然的夜店crush

严重ooc预警

one night stand预警

又是一个周五，岂能有不蹦迪的道理。

所以现在十一点半，你和朋友刚刚排完长队存好包进到club里，扑面而来的室内温暖的空气让刚才在室外一直吹着冷风的裸露的双腿稍微放松一些。

越往内场走，震耳的音乐声越近，被工作压抑一周的身体开始渐渐跃跃欲试起来，偶尔闪过眼前的红色绿色银色的灯光反而让刚进入黑暗环境的视野逐渐变得清晰起来。

为了避免被挤散，你牵着朋友走前面开路，她在后面跟上，径直朝吧台走去先点了四个龙舌兰shot。

两shot下肚，下面就是要进到舞池里去开始嗨了，拉着朋友好不容易挤到前排DJ前面，伴着逐渐被血液吸收的酒精和震耳欲聋的音乐，你开始和朋友一起跟着人群跳起来。

嗨过一轮以后朋友跟你提议说出去休息一下到吧台买一些别的喝的，于是你们牵着手一前一后离开了舞池往吧台走去。

跟在你朋友身后走上台阶的时候感觉到身后有人聊起了一缕你的头发，你自然反应的转过头去看。因为刚好踩上了两阶台阶，不算很高的你回头看人群的时候有了一个较高的视野，一眼看到的是站在人群中的的一个穿着黑色皮衣的男生，他的头发分开梳着露出了干净好看额头，同时也让宛如星星一般明亮眼睛也在昏暗的环境里能被看得清清楚楚，撩过你头发的手还悬在半空中没有完全放下，一阵让人心痒又魅惑的香水味若有若无的飘了过来，是从他指尖传来吗？

周围的人要么在交谈要么在喝酒，或者在路过，不远处的灯光在扑闪，音乐依旧的震耳欲聋，但这一瞬间你的所有感官都被关上了，耳朵里能听到的只有白噪音，眼里能看到的只有这张让人心动的脸，连呼吸都不自觉的停止了。

拉着你在前面走的朋友因为你停下所以也回过头来拉了一下你想问发生了什么，你回过头跟朋友摇了一下头再往后看回去的时候，人群里已经找不到那张让你的心怦怦直跳的那张脸了，于是只能快速跟上朋友的步伐被她往吧台带去。

但是你的心还在怦怦跳，跳一拍漏一拍的那种怦怦跳，心里还在庆幸还好今天早上出门前洗过头了没有很油。

虽然继续喝了酒也继续蹦了迪，可是你一直心不在焉的，每次环视四周想要找寻刚才看到的那一张脸，最后都以失望告终。说不定是坐在某个卡座的吧，你安慰自己，就算是那么心动了一下你也不至于会要厚着脸皮一个一个座位去看他到底在哪，毕竟也一点过了，回家了或者和朋友换场了也说不定。你摇了摇头想让自己心态平和一点，又不是没玩过，长得帅有什么好稀奇的。

意兴阑珊的玩到了两点过，你和朋友商量着今天也差不多了，于是准备打车回家了，club门口的街边站了很多人，多半是在等车的。你先把朋友送上了车以后看了一下自己的打车软件还在漫长的等待，于是先掏出一支烟点上，发呆的看着路边不远处上车下车的男男女女。

“是因为没有找到我才那么失望的吗？”

身后传来了这样的一句话，在听到的时候其实就已经知道是这个人了，但是转过头看到那个过去一个小时在人群里苦苦寻觅无果的人双手插在口袋里就站在身后时还是内心雀跃的，你稍微打量了他一下，现在路灯的正常照明下看着他比之前更好看。

当然表面上你还是很努力的装作镇定回答到：“原来是个跟踪狂啊。”他笑着走上前和你并排站在一起“怎么对初次见面的人那么不客气的啊，还用上了‘跟踪狂’这样严重的字眼，我不过是一个今晚上有一些些走运的人。”

你斜着抬起下巴转向他：“哦？那是从什么时候开始走运的呢。”他有意无意的拿手蹭了一下鼻子笑着说：“从不小心看到有人居然要跳着够到吧台上拿手机里打的字给bartender看的时候，我就在想，是吧台真的有那么高吗。”虽然说你没有那么高，但也绝对不是什么小矮人，这话里讥讽的意味已经很明显了。

你看着他想笑又要礼貌着不能笑的样子，也觉得好玩，于是抓住他的衣袖把他一把推下路边的台阶然后换了一只手抓住他的衣领扯到自己面前，虽然还是他要高一些但也不妨碍你把拉过来让他得你的鼻子和他的鼻子几乎就要碰在一起，你直直的看着近在眼前他的眼睛，说：“这样看的话你也没有高到哪里去呢。”

你知道自己的眼睛好看，这样直勾勾的近距离看着他，下一步他会怎么反应，到底是会玩的还是害羞的，你也确实很好奇。

他楞了一下，随即双手搂上了你的腰，“正好和我很合适。”

你像是受到了某种力量感召的不由自主的跟着他上了车，被他领着进了小区，进了电梯，进了他家。所以现在刚进门你就被他推在墙上，黑暗之中你能感受他的脸离你很近，甚至可以感受到他呼出来的气息。

“看上去一点都不害怕呢。”

你凭借着黑暗中的感官主动先吻上了他：“有什么好怕的。”说完双手搭在了他的胸膛上，提起了右腿用膝盖在他双腿之间磨蹭。

“你又不会吃了我。”你说完顺势咬住了他柔软的下唇。

回应你的是他更激烈的吻，温温软软的舌头带着酒精的味道让你简直着迷，你不停的吮吸想要更多的从他那里获得这样让你浑身酥麻的感觉。他扶着你腰的双手一只一寸一寸游走到了胸前隔着衣服揉搓着你的胸，另一只手顺着抚摸上了你的脖颈，你不禁全身战栗，双腿一软差点站不住。

既然站不住，李东赫顺势抓住你的头往下按，你会意开始解他的皮带，当你含入的那一瞬间你清楚的听到了他发出了呻吟，你也很满意他这样反应，用手托着他的袋囊开始用嘴进进出出吮吸，偶尔故意舌尖扫过他的顶尖，引得他在你嘴里的柱体向上撬动。李东赫知道你挑逗他，于是一只手抓住你的头开始猛烈的向你猛烈进攻，每一次深喉都让你应接不暇，还没有来得及喘上气下一次撞击又来了，你仰着头泪眼婆娑的看着他同样因为情欲而发红的眼睛，随着他进进出出的撞击，眼泪从眼角里渗出来。

这番景象在李东赫眼里看着简直忍无可忍，他狠狠的撞击让你深喉了两下后一把把你捞起来，你的嘴角还挂着你们混合的液体就被拉到餐桌前一把你翻过去面对着餐桌，按住你的后背让你伏在桌上。你听话的顺从着他的指令，趴下后你的裙子被他轻松的褪到了腰间，李东赫满意的看着从你身上脱下来的湿漉漉的内裤，随即扔到一旁，双手掐住你的腰，顺着你已经充分湿润的甬道直接插了进去。

虽然在给李东赫口的时候你已经充分领教到了他可观的尺寸，但是当进入被填满的瞬间你还是舒服得忍不住叫出了声，李东赫在你身后快速的抽插，房间里原本只有你一个人的呻吟，很快就和带着水声的撞击声混合在了一起。

本来后入的感受就非常强烈，身体里正在进进出出的这一根仿佛是为你量身定制的， 每一下都能刮过你无数个难以名状又捉摸不到的敏感点，你正在享受着一次一次撞击带来的快感，突然屁股上被扇了一巴掌，你不由得夹紧了一下，身后传来了李东赫的声音

”还真是，又会叫又会流水呢。“

李东赫也没想到能这样随机的遇到一个身体上非常合得来的人，下半身一次又一次突进得到巨大快感又想索取更多的同时突然想起你们晚上是如何相遇的，这使得他产生了别扭的占有欲。于是又更重的往你的屁股上扇了一巴掌。

“看来是经常这样在夜店里勾引人啊。”

羞耻心和被征服的快感让你不由得又一次夹紧，断断续续的回答道

“明明，明明是你先来……撩我的头发的，怎么倒成了我……勾引你。“

李东赫两手狠狠的抓着你撅着的翘臀上的肉，把你的身体拉得和他的肉棒更加紧密。想到自己可能也就是你日常在夜场会遇到的男人中的一个，就气不打一处来。怎么可以那么随便就跟人回家了呢，虽然自己也是被她的脸先迷惑住然后就稀里糊涂的带回了家，虽然这和这个世界上无数其他一夜情的开场和经过没有太大的什么区别，虽然就算是这样也不是什么应该大惊小怪的事情。

可是，可是她表现出来的样子也太轻车熟路了吧，李东赫别扭的醋意和占有欲从胃里咕噜咕噜冒出来，唯一发泄的路劲就是继续狠狠的插入身下的人，想要证明自己是特别的，和她以前遇到的都不一样。

你正在全神贯注享受这一场欲仙欲死的难得的合拍的性爱，却不知道李东赫现在的心思，只感觉突然胸前两处被两只大手一边一个个抓住，被用力的揉捏出不同的形状。疼痛和刺激的快感让你的头皮发麻，身下分泌出了更多的液体，只顾着发出呻吟而看不见眼前的任何东西.

“要……死了”你挣扎着从喉咙里呻吟出声。李东赫抓住你的胸把你往上一拉，让你整个人站起来背贴着他。一只手扣住胸，另外一只手顺着胸，略过你的肚脐，最后摸上了两腿间的小豆上开始轻轻搓揉。

太刺激了，你两腿发抖失去支撑的力量，只能把头后仰倚靠在李东赫的肩上浪叫连连。“不行了……要死了……”李东赫转过头吻住你的嘴，手上的揉搓频率变得更快，胯下还保持着进出，将你的呻吟淹没在你们的唇齿之间。

“不行了吗？”李东赫凑近你的耳朵，细细的舔舐，在你耳边说：“那你得求我。”

你乖巧的顺着他的要求颤颤抖抖的说：“求，求求哥哥，给我更多。”

李东赫听闻后哼了一声，从你身体里退了出来，把你一把抱起来扔进了卧室的床上。拉过你的一条腿靠近他还在散发着诱人气息的性器，他冷脸看着你，毫不留情的直接一插到底。

“这是因为你不乖对你的惩罚，因为你随随便便就跟人回家了，你平时都也都是这样经常跟人回家的吗？“李东赫快速的抽插，每一下都狠狠的顶到你的最深处。

你躺着看着他高高在上冷着脸问你，身下不由得一缩紧，流出了更多的液体，看来他不知道自己这个样子会让人更加有欲望呢。

”也……也没有那么经常啦。“你大概知道他想听什么：”嗯嗯……可是……啊……可是……都没有哪一个人能像……嗯嗯……像哥哥这样厉害……所以，哥哥嗯嗯……哥哥要惩罚我的话，就用力惩罚吧。”

李东赫笑起来，用舌头顶了一下左边腮帮子：”既然你求之不得，那哥哥就好好满足你吧。“

当李东赫再次睁开眼的时候，天已经大亮了，昨晚最后几点睡的，五点？还是六点？已经想不起来了。

拿起床头柜上的手机想确认一下时间，发现下面压着一张便签，便签上写着一串手机号码一样的数字。

这家伙脚底抹油溜得够快，又还要搞欲擒故纵。

李东赫拿着便签条嘴角忍不住上扬了起来。


End file.
